Is InuYasha A Father?
by sesshystalker101
Summary: This story is about Inuyasha having two children and they have to go on an adventure to uncover some secrets. Hint: Sesshomaru also has a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi i am Emylee Mizener and this is my first story this will get real good next chapter but i hope you like it

Chapter 1:Inuyasha Has Explaining To Do

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha suddenly crashed into the ground.  
"What the hell was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome thought 'sigh i can't have fun any more when he asks that'  
"I'm just mad today." Kagome said crossing her arms "It's one village after another. And you saw someone or something and you wont tell me what you saw!"  
Inuyasha remembered that was just walking when he heard laughter and giggling. He thought the smell was familiar so he checked it out. In a feild were two children obviouslt not familiar to Inuyasha. A little girl about 4 with white hair and short pigtails sticking up from the back of her deamon ears, the other child about 13 or 14 he had black hair and deamon ears too.  
"Tenu catch me!" The little girl yelled.  
"Alright alright one last time Emmy!" The boy moaned. The girl ran as fast as she could in Inuyasha's direction obviously not knowing where she was going. And Tenu (the boy) just sat there for a moment and then stood up and followed the girl.  
"Don't go too far!"The boy yelled, but the girl just kept running and laughing. Evedentally Inuyasha wasn't paying attention when he was inspecting the boy and suddenly he felt something bump into him, it was the girl, it was Emmy. She looked up and rubbed her head, and then rubbed her eyes. She smiled revealing her two front teeth gone.  
"Daddy?" She whispered. Inuyasha just stared as if into a mirror. She looked like him she was a half deamon, but who could have made this child? Her hair was white, like his, her eyes purple, unlike his, and the tips of her ears were black, probably from her mother, and like her ears her hair had the tips black too.

It totally seemed like this little knew him.  
"Wha-" Inuyasha said a bit loud.  
"Emmy? Emmy? No more games come here!" the boy yelled. The girl stood up and smiled again, but this time as if she knew something. As if she knew something was going to happen.

"INUYASHA?" Kagome yelled bringing Inuyasha out of his mind and back to earth.  
"Nothing happend, nothing, nothing, nothing, I swear if you ask again." Inuyasha said in a tone that meant 'say something else and I'll kill you, this conversation is over.' Kagome fell silent. Miroku shook his head and Shipou's usually nosy personality went away and even he didn't say anything.

**Thanks For reading i hope you like this will get better real soon and Sesshomaru will come in with a daughter that he will love and rin will have a little competition.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi i am Emylee Mizener and this is my first story this will get real good next chapter but i hope you like it. This is my first good story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Top of Form

Chapter Two: The Revealing 

"Fine." Kagome whispered. 'He did see something. I just know it.  
"Sorry." Inuyasha said as they started walking.  
"No! Emmy gets back here!" Tenu Shouted off in the distance.  
"C'mon let's go!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"What's the rush?" Miroku asked. Suddenly a little daemon popped out of the forest and onto the clearing.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. She ran over to the little daemon and picked her up;  
obviously the daemon didn't like it.  
"Put Her Down."Tenu said coming out of the forest obviously trying to hide his face.  
"Tenu." Inuyasha whispered.  
"How do you know my name daemon?" Tenu sort of shouted. Kagome put the daemon girl down and she  
rushed over to Tenu and hid behind him.  
"Inuyasha? They seem to know you."Miroku whispered.  
"They look like they could be your-"  
"They can't be."Inuyasha interrupted.  
"We can be and we are. It's none of your business though. You want nothing to do with me Emmy or Ash so leave us alone."Tenu said picking up Emmy  
"You can't leave."Inuyasha said."Because I need you both."  
"Awwwwwwww" Shippou screamed. Inuyasha hit Shippou upside the head. Emmy jumped from Tenu's arms and ran over to Inuyasha and hugged his leg.  
"See?"Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her as if saying 'shut up your not helping'.  
"We are not staying I'm sorry. We can't."Tenu said in a hushed tone as if he was trying not to cry. Inuyasha picked up Emmy  
and she hugged him, and then pulled on his ears. Tenu couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"Ow! Why did you do that?" Inuyasha said prying Emmy off his ears.  
"They feel funny!" Emmy said as she giggled. Tenu thought 'we will stay but only to find Ash. I miss her. He might be able to help'  
"Fine we will stay."Tenu groaned.  
"I need to grab some stuff then." Kagome sighed. (Three hours later) Inuyasha helps Kagome out of the well and she has a bag.  
"I brought stuff for Emmy and for Tenu."Kagome sort of just dug in the bag for the right thing and pulled out a kid's leash.  
"I used it on my cat, but Tenu could fit" Kagome said smiling. Both Inuyasha and Tenu were looking very creeped out.

After a while it was night time and Inuyasha made a fire and we all sat around the camp fire.

"Hey Inuyasha not to sound stupid but Tenu and Emmy look exactly like you," Kagome said starring at them with a confused look.

"Yeah, I have to tell you guys that," Inuyasha yelled for everyone to hear.

"What," Kagome said rudely to him.

"Look, I don't know how but Tenu and Emmy are my children," Inuyasha said bravely.

Emmy looked surprised that he would admit it but Tenu he looked ashamed like he did want him to.

"What are you talking about you dufus," Miroku said putting his foot on Inuyasha head and pressing down.

Inuyasha knocked his foot away and said, "I am serious I just don't know how, do you Tenu cause that isn't just a normal look for a boy."

"No, I don't know anything," He said getting up from the camp and going for a walk.

"What's with him," Inuyasha said asking Emmy.

"Well, he is mad because he doesn't want to waste time he really wants to find Ash," She cried out to him.

"Who is Ash," Kagome said getting in the conversation that she didn't belong in.

"Unlike us she is a full demon and she was taken and Tenu wants to go get her," She said pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, "She has the same mom but different dad."

"How does she look," Inuyasha asked.

"She had blue hair and white streaks; she had a sword on her back, and bow and arrows on her legs. She is a priestess in training so her arrows are becoming more and more sacred so she is really strong. She wears shorts and a long purple shirt that almost covers her shorts. She is a proud but quiet person and hates to express herself. She is 12 years old so 1 year younger than Tenu."

"Wait really," Kagome said surprised, "Inuyasha doesn't she remind you of the little girl we met like a month ago, the one that saved us."

"She never told us about herself she just left after taking us to an inn," Inuyasha said excited because she knows her.

"Yeah, so Tenu wants her back with us because he always says that family should stick together," Emmy said releasing her legs.

"Should we go get him," Kagome said.

"No we should give him some space," Inuyasha said.

**Thanks For reading i hope you like this will get better real soon and Sesshomaru will come in with a daughter that is Ash that he will love and Rin will have a little competition but they get along. Well later and I'm gone!**


End file.
